The Courtship of Alvin's Uncle
by Phantanos
Summary: In this sequel to: The Trouble with Uncle Harry! Harry deals with his new life and his inner feelings about Vinny. Can Alvin and Brittany help him do the right thing? ATTENTION READERS! I REVISED the Chapters! Please review!
1. Chapter 1  Adjusting to a New Life

**The Courtship of Alvin's Uncle. Part 1. Adjusting to a New Life. **

**Based on characters from Alvin and the Chipmunks. Created and owned by Bagdasarian Productions Inc.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>At the Seville home..<em>**

It has been a month since Harry discovered that: his brother's sons were The Chipmunks!

He was more surprised; when Vinny,( the beautiful chipmunk lady he rescued). Turned out to be their mother and his brother's widow.

Harry has had mixed feelings since that day.

He is happy that his brother cared for him so much. Alfie had set up a special fund for Harry; upon his return.

Yet the deep hurt he feels... At the loss of his only brother; still lingers in his heart.

His new found family now occupies his time.

Little Theodore joins him for walks in the park or to the ice cream parlor.

He sometimes helps Simon; by taking him to electronics surplus stores.

There he buys the necessary parts; for Simon 's science project.

Alvin is another story!

He often asks Harry about: His father - Alfie, Simon the ventriloquist, and Theodore the clown.

Recalling the life stories of his brother and friends; brought him the most joy.

This meant he was keeping his brother's wishes. Well.. Almost all of them.

There is the matter of Vinny.

When he first set eyes upon her; he was love struck.

Now after finding out that she was Alfie's widow; his feelings are really mixed up.

Harry sees to her comforts and visits her at the Miller's house daily.

He told Vinny that the Chipettes were better suited; in helping her adjust to city life.

He pays Miss Miller for her board and care.

As for her diet. Theodore and Eleanor found some store bought equivalents; to the food she normally found in the wild.

Harry would play a blindfold tasting game with Vinny. This was to see which items would appeal to her.

The foods that she couldn't get from the store; were grown in her own special garden.

He would often join her there every afternoon. They would sit on the porch swing.

He would bring her an edible arrangement of flowers; which they would share.

Vinny loved moments like this. To be with Harry!... It was pure joy for her.

Her eyes lit up when ever she heard his voice. Her rescuer, her hero, the apple of her eye.

"Oh Harry this is so beautiful and so delicious!", Vinny said while munching down on strawberry cut into the shape of a rosebud.

"I'm glad you like it. Soon I'll introduce you to seafood.", said Harry.

"Sea food? Like fish?", inquired Vinny.

"Were chipmunks Vinny. We are almost the same as humans in diet. We are omnivores.", answered Harry.

Vinny looked momentarily uneasy.

"I know that you have many animal friends; but do you personally know any fish, crab, shrimp, lobster,or oyster?", he asked.

Vinny thought about it. Then she said,"None that I know."

Harry smiled at her and said,"I'll set up an appointment with an allergist. We will see if you are allergic. If you aren't we're going to a restaurant."

Harry then kissed her cheek and said " It's getting late. I have to get going home now. I'll see you tomorrow."

He then waved at her as he started walking to the Seville home.

Her smile left her face,and a sad look took it's place.

_**In the Miller house..**_

Brittany was very attuned to Vinny's feelings.

This was after Alvin showed his feelings toward her.

She saw the longing in Vinny's eyes after Harry went back to the Seville house. She also heard her cry in her sleep.

" This can't go on much longer girls. It's going to kill her.", she told her sisters.

"What should we do.",said Eleanor; in a fretful voice.

"I think we should consult with our boyfriends.", answered Jeanette.

The Chipettes had made up their minds. They were going to find a way to bring Harry and Vinny together!


	2. Chapter 2 Putting Her Best Foot Foward

**The Courtship of Alvin's Uncle. Part 2. Putting Her Best Foot Forward. **

**Based on: Alvin and The Chipmunks show. Property of Bagdasarian Productions Inc.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Down at Museum way.<strong>_

Dave dropped off Harry, Vinny,and the youngsters.

Alvin and his group were going to The Page Museum.

While Harry took Vinny to a Podiatrist office nearby.

Once inside the three couples broke away in different directions.

Eleanor and Theodore went to the animated saber-toothed cat display.

Alvin and Brittany went to the Dire wolf display.

Simon and Jeanette went to the arboreal section.

"Alvie can we talk.", Brittany said in a sweet voice.

"What is it love puddle?",was Alvin reply. As he called her by her pet name.

"Do you think Uncle Harry loves your mom?", asked Brittany.

He smiled at her and said, "Of course he does.

He sees to her comfort and tries his best to make her happy."

Alvin then noticed a small pout forming on Brittany's face.

"Is there something wrong with mom?",he asked.

_**At the Podiatrist..**_

"Nothing is wrong. The three toe configuration is common in most Western chipmunks.", said the doctor.

He then checked her heels.

"She has been going barefoot all her life. So she has flat feet.", said the doctor.

"No high heels for you my dear!", chuckled Harry.

He then turned to the doctor and said," Can she wear anything?"

The doctor said,"Sure she can. I'll give you an address to a store that specializes in petite feet.

For now. I recommend wearing moccasins."

_**Elsewhere at the museum..**_

"Simon. Your mom calls out his name at night and weeps in her sleep.", Jeanette said at whisper level.

While sitting in the interior garden section. Simon saw the concern in her eyes.

He held her cheeks in his hands,kissed her, and said," We are going to have a talk with Uncle Harry."

_**In the medical building..**_

While riding the elevator down; Vinny had concerns about Harry's conversation with the doctor.

"Harry.. Are you ashamed of me.", asked Vinny

Harry smiled at her and said,"What makes you say that? You are the mother of my brother's sons and are great companion. What's to be ashamed of?"

"My three toes; instead of four.", said Vinny in a self conscious voice.

Harry chuckled and said,"That's your best feature! It makes you unique!"

She hugged him and said,"You know how to chase the fears away!"

Harry smiled hugging her back to assure her that every things fine. Every time he was with her he felt younger in spirit.

He pondered,"Am I in love with her? Would my nephews want me to marry their mother?"

_**At the museum..**_

"If he marries mom. Would we have to call him dad? ",asked Theodore.

"No. He would still be your Uncle Harry.", answered Eleanor.

The pair was sitting on a bench outside the museum waiting for the others.

The wait wasn't long. Alvin came riding Brittany on his back.

While Simon and Jeanette quietly strode up to them.

"Have fun kids?", asked Harry. As he and Vinny arrived.

They all nodded their heads and smiled. Knowing that it was up to them. To play match maker.


	3. Chapter 3 If the Swimsuit Fits Wear it!

**The Courtship of Alvin's Uncle. Part 3. If the Swimsuit Fits Wear it!**

**Based on characters from: Alvin and The Chipmunks. Created and owned by Bagdasarian Productions Inc.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the Miller house..<strong>_

Vinny was feeling more happier than usual. She had come from the allergist. Her test came out negative.

No reaction to the samples of : fish, crustacean, and mollusk.

She hummed a tune in the indoor waterfall,( her term for the shower),

and washed the small patch of bare skin on the inside of her upper arm.

The allergist had to shave a small portion in order to perform the test.

The herbal shampoo/ body wash; was one of the new sensations she loved.

The fragrance reminded her of home in the wild.

There was a knock on the bathroom door.

It was Miss Miller.

"May I come in Vinny.", she asked.

"Of course Beatrice; we are all girls here." , answered Vinny

"You look very happy. Did the test come out negative?", Miss Miller asked; while handing Vinny her towel.

Vinny wrapped it around her waist and nodded her head while smiling.

She then said,"I'll be able to go and try seafood with Harry."

"You like him; don't you.?", Miss Miller said with a smile.

Vinny giggled a bit; while drying her face.

"You ready to try on some swimsuits?", Miss Miller asked.

"What's a swim-suit?", Vinny asked in a puzzled voice.

"An outfit that one wears when you go swimming." Answered Miss Miller.

"Are we going to eat in the sea?", asked a curious Vinny.

Miss Miller had to giggle a bit. It was obvious; that this was all new to Vinny!

"Don't worry. We girls are taking you to the mall.

We will have you properly suited up in something; that will make Harry happy to know you.", declared Miss Miller.

_**At the Seville driveway..**_

While he helped wax the family car; Harry said," Happy!

Dave... I'm extremely overjoyed! The test results came out negative..

The papers for my classic blue roadster came in, and we are all going to the beach!"

Dave smiled and said," I'm glad Beatrice and the girls are taking Vinny to the mall; for a makeover.

The last time she visited it was a near disaster...

Vinny was easily talked into the wrong clothes, shoes,and hairstyle.

I know the Chipettes will find her something suitable,attractive,and inexpensive."

_**At the mall...**_

"O.K. Let's all look over our list girls!", said Miss Miller.

Adjusting her glasses she called out the mission," Jeanette is to look for: a pair of sunglasses, and sandals.

Eleanor is to look for a hat, a beach robe, and towel.

Brittany is to look for Make up,lotion , and the nail polish that we decided on."

Miss Miller then turned to Vinny and said,"We have an appointment; with my dear friend Wanda."

The pair went up to the second level straight to the hair stylist.

Vinny was a bit apprehensive.

She remembered her last trip to a stylist.

It looked very clownish...

As she entered with her head looking down; a friendly voice said: "You must be Vinny. Mom to.. The Chipmunks."

She looked up and was surprised to see a woman as tall as she was.

She said,"I'm Wanda. There's nothing to fear. I style The Chipettes hair for special occasions."

Vinny smiled. Wanda was such a sunny person; that she liked her that very moment.

"Let's see your hair." asked Wanda.

Vinny undid her bun. Her long locks descended almost to the floor..

Wanda said," So beautiful!... Listen Vinny I'm going to do my best for you.

I may shorten it a bit; but I will not cut it all off.

You'll have lengthy, beautiful, hair.

I will just reduce it's mass a bit; and when I'm done...

Heads will be turning in envy."


	4. Chapter 4 Under Wraps!

**The Courtship of Alvin's Uncle. Part 4 Under Wraps! **

**Based on characters from: Alvin and The Chipmunks. Created and owned by: Bagdasarian Productions Inc.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Following Morning<strong>_

Dave and Harry got the boys up. Then after breakfast they loaded the car and got ready for a day at the beach.

The boys were in their shorts with light shirts.

Dave was wearing a blue muscle shirt and white shorts.

Harry went total beach bum style. Dark sunglasses, loud tropical shirt, and tan shorts.

He chomped down on his cinnamon flavored chew stick. Just like it was a cigar.

" Arrgh! The seafood awaits! Dave; my good friend. Let's get the ladies!", said Harry; in a comical flair.

Alvin and his brother's were busting up with laughter.

"Aye, aye, Captain Harry!", replied Dave; while laughing.

The car rolled up to the Miller place. The car horn tooted.

_**The Miller house..**_

Inside the girls were putting the finishing touches on Vinny.

The nail polish had dried.

Brittany finished the application of makeup.

Eleanor tied the straps on the sandals, while Jeanette carefully covered Vinny's makeover;

with a white summer hat and beach robe.

"_That's it! She's ready to take on the world!"__**,**_ said Brittany

The girls gave Vinny a hand held mirror.

She peered into it and said,"Is that really me?"

They were planning to answer her; Then they heard the toot!

_**Out in front...**_

Harry was about to toot again; when Jeanette popped her head out the window!

"We'll be down in a minute.", she shouted.

A moment latter the chipmunk ladies stepped out.

Brittany in a sailor themed two piece,

Jeanette in a mermaid style swimsuit,

and Eleanor in a two tone green swimsuit.

Behind them came Vinny.

A large white hat covered her head and a matching beach robe was wrapped around her.

Her new glasses adjusted for sunlight; so you couldn't see any detail behind them.

The noticeable difference was that she had turquoise colored nail polish on; and a light lip gloss.

_She was under wraps!_

As the girls were climbing in the car, Vinny sniffed the air.

A scent of something familiar was in the air.

She was trying to remember what it was , but stopped ;when the group called her to get in the car.

Vinny smiled when Harry held the door open for her.

She turned to look back at her boys arm in arm with their girlfriends.

Vinny looked at Simon and Jeanette; and remembered the day she first met Alfred.

She was gathering nuts. The branch broke; and she literally fell into his arms.

"Anything wrong Vinny?",asked Harry.

"Oh. Nothing! I'm just remembering young love.",answered Vinny.

_**At the pier..**_

Upon arriving at the pier restaurant they were told that their table would be ready in one hour.

While they waited; they walked along the boardwalk. There were several attractions along the way.

The sun shown on Vinny's face,and the gold locket around her neck...

This attracted a skate boarding thief who snatched it.

He would have got away; but Harry's well aimed cane made him drop the locket, and lose control.

The thief went over the pier and into the drink..

Harry went to return the locket to Vinny.

A sudden gust sent Vinny's hat flying down the pier.

As she chased it Harry saw _her beautiful shoulder length hair! _

Ahead of her.. A swimsuit competition was taking place.

They were looking for one more contestant; when Vinny's hat flew across the stage.

As she chased it; a loose nail from the stage caught her robe.

There was a loud rip!... Then applause!...

Vinny turned to see an audience cheering her.

There she stood in a vertical striped V necked swimsuit. Wearing laced up sandals.

With her hair still trailing in the wind, she looked like a **Petite Goddess! **

Harry was shot by **Cupid's Bazooka.**

For a moment.. Dave wished he was a chipmunk!

"Way to go mom!", cheered Alvin.

The judges awarded her an 10 additional points! For a spectacular entrance!

Now a crown rest on her head, and a cape rides over her shoulders.

_**Vinny is Queen of the boardwalk!**_


	5. Chapter 5 A Royal Command

**The Courtship of Alvin's Uncle. Part 5. A Royal Command! **

**Based on characters from: Alvin and The Chipmunks. Created and owned by: Bagdasarian Productions Inc.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>At the Pier..<em> **

There were perks in being Queen of The boardwalk.

1. A reserved location on the beach.

2. All day use of a jet ski for free.

3. A $500.00 gift certificate to the downtown shopping mall.

4. Dinner for two at The Rossetti House restaurant.

Dave tried to explain that there was some kind of misunderstanding. He then was surprised;

to find out that someone had entered her.

"Hi Dave!", said a familiar voice.

The turned to see Miss Miller and her friend Wanda from the styling salon.

"I wanted to display my masterpiece! So I signed Vinny into the competition."said Wanda .

Miss Miller laughed and said," We were going to get you; but then you suddenly ran on stage.

We wanted to surprise you; but you surprised us!"

Dave turned to Harry and said,"Let's escort The Queen to her reserved spot on the beach!

Harry took Vinny's hand and helped her off the stage.

She was majestic.. Her crown shined.. Her cape flapped in the breeze, and she held a royal scepter..

Harry's Heart beat wildly and he said,"Oh my beautiful Queen.. The festivities await!"

Vinny blushed.. Her heart was filled with joy! Harry had called her..; His Beautiful Queen..

Alvin watched this moment.. Then he turned to Brittany..

Hugged her and said,"You made my mom shine in everyone's eyes! Thank you.. Love Puddle."

Brittany giggled and said,"You're welcome Alvie!"

She then closed her eyes and puckered up. Alvin got the hint.. So he gently kissed her..

Alvin then felt a tap on his shoulder...

It was Simon. Who said,"Save that for latter. Let's hit the sand!

As the group went racing to their reserved spot; Theodore said,"Mom.. Uncle Harry.. We'll see you on the beach!.."

He took Eleanor's hand and walked to the beach. Vinny smiled as they left.

Harry then held out the gold locket and said,"I believe this is yours; your majesty."

Vinny hugged him and said,"Thank you for saving the last thing; that Alfred gave me."

She then kissed his cheek.

The group enjoyed their day. Alvin and Brittany played volleyball,

Theodore applied lotion to Eleanor's back, and Simon was jet skiing with Jeanette.

All under the watchful eyes of Dave.

Harry and Vinny sat under a huge umbrella. Both sipping iced tea.

When they all had their fun; the group made their way to Bubba Gumbo's .

Vinny tried the clam chowder... She enjoyed it.

As well as crab cakes, shrimp cocktails, and fish and chips.

Yet what she enjoyed most; was the cornbread.

It's taste makes her remember the day Harry saved her...

The first piece of food he fed her.

She looked fondly at him and said,"Harry; will you kneel before the Queen of the boardwalk?"

Harry got up, walked to her, and knelt.

In front of everyone. Vinny raised her scepter and knighted him.

Then in a commanding voice she said,"Sir Harry.. Keeper of my heart.

Will you be my date at the Rossetti House restaurant?"

Harry took her hand.. Kissed it ,and said,"Yes; my Queen!"

Everyone in the restaurant stood up and applauded!

Dave smiled. Miss Miller wept with joy.

Brittany hugged Alvin and said," We did it!"

_**Much latter...**_

The evening came. The group took the scenic route home.

The girls and the boys fell asleep; in each other 's arms.

When Dave arrived home; he couldn't wake them.

So Dave, Miss Miller, and Harry carried the Chipettes to their beds.

On the way out.. Harry kissed Vinny's cheek and said,"Tomorrow night my Queen."

He then left with Dave and her boys; which he would have to help tuck in...

* * *

><p><strong><em>It's good to be the Queen..<em>**


	6. Chapter 6 Modern Vinny!

**The Courtship of Alvin's Uncle. Part 6. Modern Vinny! **

**Based on characters from:Alvin and The Chipmunks. Created and owned by Bagdasarian Productions Inc.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The morning came with a roar!<strong>_

Alvin and his brothers jumped out of their beds. Running to the window; they looked outside.

Harry was warming up his blue roadster.

Harry looked up and said," The first one who: straightens their bed, washes up, and eats their breakfast; gets to ride with me!"

Harry laughed as he saw their heads quickly disappear from the window.

_**At the Miller house...**_

Brittany and her sisters woke to the sound of Vinny humming in the shower.

Brittany smiled and said,"She has a dinner date tonight! That gift certificate she won is going to help make it great!"

"Listen; she's coming out. We have to get washed up; if we have to go to the mall!", said Jeanette.

The trio of Chipettes got up. They felt a little sore from the yesterdays activities.

Donning their robes, they waited for Vinny to leave the bathroom. They greeted her as they made their way to the shower.

Vinny suddenly paused.. There was that familiar scent again!

_**That evening...**_

Vegetarian lasagna was served at the Rossetti Restaurant.

Vinny was starting to enjoy her urbanization. The new taste and smells were a joy for her.

Small portions of sample foods were placed before her.

She had: fried zucchini, Garlic bread, several types of cheese, and sparkling apple cider.

Harry quietly smiled at her; as he poured her drink.

He remembers her beautiful blue eyes; when she opened them for the first time.

His heart still beats at the sight of them.

Now more so; because the girls gave her quite a make over.

She had been taken downtown; to the fashion mall.

After a trip from the optometrist; she was wearing slightly modern framed eye glasses.

They dressed her in an angora blouse of sky blue, and a skirt, that was a light shade of yellow.

Then to a ladies shoe shop called: Little Soles! "The boutique for small feet!"

Now she wears turquoise colored slippers.

Her hair now had a slight bun. While the rest went a little past her shoulders.

Vinny looked a lot younger; and she was beautiful as Harry first remembered her.

_**After dinner..**_

Harry got his blue, compact roadster from the valet .

Taking Vinny's hand; he took her for a night's drive.

He drove to a nice secluded spot that overlooked the city.

Wanting to hear some music he turned on the radio.

He tuned it for some time and could not find anything suitable.

One touch, (on the digital audio library), found an instrumental tune he remembered.

In his own sweet unique way... Harry sang to Vinny,

_" Place... Park... Scene.. Dark..._

_Silvery moon is shinning through the trees..._

_Cast two.. Me.. You.._

_Sound of kisses floating on the breeze..._

_Act one... Begun.._

_Dialog.. Where would you like to spoon?.._

_My cue.. With you.._

_Underneath the Sil-ver-ry Moon!_

_By the light... of the silvery moon..._

_I want to spoon .._

_to my honey... I'll croon.._

_Love's tune..._

_Honeymoon..._

_Keep a shining in June..._

_Your sil-very beams.._

_Will bring love dreams.._

_We'll be cuddling soon.._

_By the sil-very moon!"_

Vinny smiled with a tear drop running down her cheek.

She then said,"Harry are you proposing to me?"

He blushed a bit and nodded his head.

He opened the glove compartment and pulled out a small jewel box .

Taking out it's shiny surprise and placing it on her finger!

"I love you Vinny! Will you be mine?", Harry said with a meek smile.

Vinny was speechless and looked in wonder; as Harry drew her close and passionately kissed her.

As lips parted she said,"Yes!"

He then said," I've gone through a lot of bad, before I found something good in you!"

Vinny's head was in the clouds all the way back to the Miller home.

There they kissed again.

Peeking out their windows the Chipmunks and Chipettes Smiled.

Everybody turned in after that..

_**Latter that night..**_

Vinny woke up. She heard low moaning and again smelled a familiar scent in the air.

She opened the door to the girls' bedroom...

The girls were all sweaty, turning in their sleep, and crying out for Alvin,Simon,& Theodore!

She then caught a strong whiff of the scent!...

"Oh my! I better wake up Beatrice", she thought as she ran toward her room.

She shook Miss Miller awake and said "Come quickly!"

Miss Miller saw the urgency in Vinny's face and followed her to the girls' bedroom.

She turned the dimmer lights up slowly; so she could see, without waking the girls.

She gasped and said,"What is happening to them?"

Vinny looked at Miss Miller and said,"They are blossoming!"

Miss Miller then said ,"How can they? They aren't yet 10 years old."

"It happens much earlier in chipmunks.", answered Vinny

"Oh dear! They are going to need new clothes and bedsheets!",moaned Miss Miller.

Morning came; and three groggy Chipettes made their way to the bathroom.

They didn't notice that they were wearing robes; instead of their nightgowns.

They felt drained,sticky, and ached all over! They then stepped into the shower.

As the warm water touched their bodies; they were now aware that something was not right!

Seconds latter... Loud piercing screams came from the bathroom.

The door slowly opened..

Vinny stepped in and said, "There is nothing to be to be afraid of.

You were giving off scents last night. You are no longer chipmunk girls.

You are now_** young chipmunk ladies...**_"

Vinny, in a calming voice said,"You helped me adjust to city life.

Now it is my turn; to help you in adjusting to your new lives."


	7. Chapter 7 Strange Developments!

**The Courtship of Alvin's Uncle. Part 7. Strange Developments! **

**Based on characters from: Alvin and The Chipmunks. Created and owned by Bagdasarian Productions Inc. **

* * *

><p><strong><em>At the Seville home..<em> **

Dave was having his morning coffee as Harry walked into the kitchen humming, "By the Light of the Silvery Moon!"

He opened the refrigerator, and pulled out a bottle of orange juice.

While pouring some in his cup; he said," Dave she said _**YES!"**_

"You lucky guy!_**",**_said Dave."So; have you two picked the day?", he asked.

Harry was going to speak when the phone rang.

Dave picked up the receiver , and said ,"Hello.."

It was Miss Miller. She had something to tell him.

Harry was drinking his orange juice; when he saw Dave's face turn pale.

Then he saw him slump in his chair; after hanging up.

"Something wrong?", asked Harry.

"Harry; the boys aren't awake yet ?", Dave asked.

Harry said,"No; not yet. What's wrong?"

Dave then told Harry; and he got pale and a little weak in the knees.

"I'll go get the boys' sweatsuits. The girls may need them.", said Harry.

_**A little latter at the Miller house..**_

"Dave! I'm glad you are here!", said Miss Miller with a nervous tone.

"No problem Beatrice. Harry sent these sweatsuits over; for the girls.," Replied Dave.

" Where is Vinny?", he asked.

"Inside the bathroom with the doctor you sent.", answered Miss Miller

The door opened and the female doctor stepped out.

Miss Miller excused herself and stepped into the bathroom.

"Is it bad?", asked Dave.

The doctor smiled and said,"Everything is alright. The girls aren't in any danger.

What they have is called: **_"_Partial Precocious Puberty!"**

"Puberty?", Dave said amazed.

"Not true puberty... The girls have not started a monthly cycle...

They have had a minor growth spurt and have developed a little feminine physique.

Though the part with the sharp claws and minor scent worried me.

That Chipmunk lady, Vinny, told me that is normal.",replied the doctor.

_**At the Seville house...**_

The boys finished their chores and were watching TV.

A show called : Retro Sci-Fi Cinema was on.

A movie known as: "_**Attack of the Monster women!**_ ",was playing.

It's plot was simple. Aliens capture and absorb Earth women.

The creatures take their form, lure young men with an aroma.

They get close and use their eyes to mesmerize, then they nibble on them to taste.

Finally they are torn up by the sharp claws of the monsters.

After the movie ended; the boys gave their opinions

"Rather silly special effects ."said Simon.

"Only with the spaceship. The part were they morph into women was cool!", said Alvin.

"I liked the part, when the hero could see the height difference; between his lady and the monster!",Theodore said while laughing.

Harry was having laugh too.

Then the phone rang and he answered,"Hello. Oh! It's you Dave."

Dave calmly said,"Harry the girls are fine. They will be coming over.

Beatrice,Vinny and I will be going to get them new clothes."

He then said," Beatrice will pick them up latter; to take them to the salon for a pedicure and manicure.

Their nails are quite sharp.

They tore up the bedsheets and their night gowns; while they were sleeping."


	8. Chapter 8 Facing Their Fears!

**The Courtship of Alvin's Uncle. Part 8. Facing Their Fears. **

**Based on characters from: Alvin and The Chipmunks. Created and owned by: Bagdasarian Productions Inc.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The doorbell rang..<strong>_.

Harry open the door and saw The Chipettes standing in sweatsuits with slippers on their feet.

They looked a bit taller; yet they still had their cherub like faces.

They styled their hair in the usual manner. Yet they looked a little nervous and unsure.

"Come in girls. You're always welcome here.", Harry said with a smile.

The girls embraced him and said, "Thank you Uncle Harry!"

"You may have stretched a bit; but you are still little angels to me.", said Harry as he hugged them back.

The girls needed to hear this. They were a afraid; that they were no longer pretty.

This new experience had left them feeling self conscious.

Their chest ached from their new mantles of femininity.

The sharp nails on their hands made holding things difficult

and the long nails on their feet made wearing shoes painful, as well.

Miss Miller had called Wanda; to see if the manicurist was available.

They were going to have to wait!

"The boys will be back soon. I sent them to get a couple of pizzas.

If you need me I'll be in the laundry room.", said Harry.

Brittany and Jeanette went toward the living room.

Eleanor stayed in the kitchen.

She knew her little Teddy would be there soon.

Her sense of smell had become more acute than normal.

She smelled a scent tomatoes, celery, and sweet smelling strawberries.

Eleanor was hungry after the doctors examination.

This was because they didn't get a chance to eat.

She had some of the Strawberries.

Her claws punctured a couple and it leaked all over her hands.

Eleanor went to the sink to wash them.

_**One minute latter...**_

Theodore came in with the boxes of pizzas; and placed them on the table.

He turned around to see Eleanor. He said "Hi Elea..."

This couldn't be Eleanor. Her body was never this shapely.

She's wearing a Grey sweatsuit and what's that on her hands. It looks like..claws!

Eleanor then noticed him.

She smiled at him,as she swallowed her mouthful.

A bit of the strawberry juice dripped down the side of her mouth.

To Theodore it looked like something else.

The look on his face made Eleanor feel unattractive.

She broke down in tears; when he ran out of the kitchen.

_**Around the same time...**_

Alvin and Simon entered the living room. "I hope the girls are hungry.", said Simon

"I know I am.", chuckled Alvin.

Their girlfriends saw them and raced to them.

Jeanette tripped.

Simon went to catch her.

As he caught her. One of her nails tore into his sleeve and scratched him.

He then caught a strange smell in his nose. He suddenly went pale and stepped back.

Alvin, who embraced Brittany; felt something different.

He backed up saw that she was a bit taller than usual.

She was wearing a sweatsuit, and her hands had claws!..

The two brothers bumped into each other as they ran to their rooms.

They saw that Theodore was running up the stairs.

They grabbed him and hurried to their room, and locked the door.

" Those aren't our girlfriends! They are _**Monster women!**_", cried Alvin.

_**Around this time...**_.

Harry came up from the laundry room. He had heard a great commotion; and had come up to see what happened.

He found Eleanor in the kitchen, on the floor, hugging her knees, and crying out,"Theodore thinks I'm ugly!"

He helped her up and took her to the living room.

There he found Brittany crying on the sofa and Jeanette weeping on the floor.

Harry said,"I'm sorry girls. I guess it's my fault. I should have told the boys; about your sudden changes."

_**A little latter..**_.

Harry went to the boy's room and Knocked.

"Boys! It's me!.. Uncle Harry!", he said.

The door unlocked. Three hands grabbed Harry and pulled him in quickly.

"Did you see those _**Monster Women**_?",asked Alvin

"They were tall and had a strange scent.",Said Simon.

"Sharp, and scary claws.", said Theodore.

Harry laughed and said,"Yes. It was one silly movie wasn't it.?"

Alvin shook his head and said,"No. The ones downstairs are.."

"Your girlfriends... Who's hearts you three have just broken.", Harry said in a sad tone.

He then explained,"Remember how the girls made your mother shine on the beach.

By giving her a beautiful make over.

Mother nature is now doing the same for them; yet it happens in stages.

The girls are changing from pretty to beautiful.

Things look a little weird; but that is normal.

The scent you smelled is saying,"There's a beautiful girl growing here... Treat her with love."

Harry then opened the door and said,"Time to mend some broken hearts."

_**In the living room..**_

Brittany was weeping when she felt herself lifted and hugged by Alvin.

Jeanette felt her glasses being lifted. She looked up; and Simon' s lips met her's.

As Eleanor lay weeping on the love seat; she felt a gentle kiss on her cheek.

She looked up to see Theodore with a plate of heart shaped cookies to share.

As they quietly expressed their love; Harry took pictures for posterity.

* * *

><p><strong>True love understands..<strong>


	9. Chapter 9 The Announcement

**The Courtship of Alvin's Uncle. Part 9. The Announcement. **

**Based on characters from: Alvin and The Chipmunks. Created and owned by Bagdasarian Productions Inc. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>In the driveway..<strong>_

Dave finished parking his car; he turned to Vinny and said,"I hope the boys don't feel self-conscious..

About having girlfriends; who are a little taller than them."

Vinny responded,"My boys told me, that they intend to marry the girls; after they finish school."

She turned to Miss Miller and said,"Beatrice. They will love your girls.. Large or small!"

As Dave and the others entered the house; they saw an adorable sight.

Alvin and his brothers pampering, and caring for their sweethearts.

"You are all fine gentlemen! You are taking care of my daughters so well!",said Miss Miller.

"Brittany looked up and said,"Hi Miss Miller. Have you found us some clothes?"

"Of course dear. The reason we were a little late; is because we had to adjust them.

For your new dimensions.",explained Miss Miller.

_**In the kitchen..**_

Harry enjoyed a slice of pizza . He reached for his drink when a pair of hands covered his eyes.

"Oh; it's that game. Let's take a guess.", Said Harry.

"Is it Alvin?.. Simon?.. Theodore?...",he asked.

The pair of hands gently turned his head left and right. Indicating NO!

"Is it Brittany?.. Jeanette?.. Eleanor?...

Another indication of NO!

"Then it must be Vinny, Queen of The Boardwalk!",said Harry

She stood there giggling in front of him.

Harry said,"Do I get a prize for guessing?"

Vinny gave him a full kiss on the mouth.

When their lips parted; she said,"Yummy! Black olive and mushroom pizza. I hope you saved me a slice."

"Of course my love.", said Harry.

He handed her a slice, and he finished his rootbeer.

"By the way.. Have you told anyone?.. What we plan to do..", asked Harry.

Vinny finished her slice.. Wiped her lips and said,"Not a soul!

With the girls suddenly blossoming.. I would have to wait for the right moment.."

Harry took her in his arms, looked at her and said,"I think this is _the right moment_."

The pair walked hand in hand,to the living room.

_**In the living room..**_

The girls had come back from a back room; and were showing off their new clothes.

The boys were in awe; by the way nature blessed the girls.

Miss Miller made sure skirts were in proper length. Especially because of the girls beautiful legs.

Alvin was so lovestruck.

He walked up to Brittany and said," Even if I grow taller than you in a few months. I will always look up to you. Love Puddle."

Brittany had tears of joy in her eyes. She hugged Alvin and repeatedly kissed him.

"You are poetry in motion!", Simon told Jeanette; while holding her in his arms.

While he hugged her. Theodore told Eleanor; "I love you from the top of your head to the tips of your toes!"

"Practicing your wedding vows! Boys!",Dave asked while smiling.

Everyone laughed after hearing that remark..

"Thanks for reminding us Dave.! We have an announcement to make!", said Harry.

He turned to Vinny who then held up her hand. Everyone saw the engagement ring and applauded.

"When's the lucky day?", asked Miss Miller.

"The end of June. I don't want to ruin Dave's Father Day or to compete with the 4th of July!", said Harry.

"We want to have the wedding on the hill by Alfred' s cabin.

This is so Harry can keep his promise to him.", said Vinny.

Harry then spoke,"Dave. I need your help in finding this man..

He treated me kindly; when I was down.

I want him to perform the wedding."

Harry handed him a card. The name read Rev. Denisson White.

Just then the phone chimed.

Simon answered,"Hello? Oh. Miss Miller it's Wanda."

She thanked him; took the phone and said,"Yes . Really! That's great. Thanks dear."

Miss Miller turned to the Chipettes and said,"It's time for your manicures and pedicures girls.


	10. Chapter 10 Dave meets an Angel

**The Courtship of Alvin's Uncle. Part 10. Dave meets an Angel. **

**Based on characters from:. Alvin and the Chipmunks Created and owned by Bagdasarian Productions Inc. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>The other side of town.<strong>_

It had been quite a ride, but Dave found the place.

The House of Hope Church..

Outside was a man on his knees painting a bicycle frame.

"Some lucky child is going to have a shinny bike to ride this Christmas.", said the man to himself.

Dave Asked,"Is Reverend White in?"

The man looked up and said,"Deacon White is always in."

He put down the can of spray paint and stood up. All six feet and seven inches.

Dave was taken back by man's size. The painter took off his work gloves, and held out his hand.

"How do you do. I am Denisson White",he announced.

Dave smiled and shook his hand and said, "A pleasure to meet you. I am David Seville"

This time the reverand was taken back.

"David Seville the songwriter, manager, and adopted father to The Chipmunks? ", he asked in a surprised voice.

He then called for a member to take the bicycle frame to the repair shop. Then he led Dave into the building.

_**A little latter..**_

Dave was having some ice tea with his host.

"What can I help you with? Dave.", he asked.

Dave smiled and said," Reverend... Harry says thank you."

Then he handed him an envelope.

Reverend White opened it and read the letter.

Dear Denisson;

Thank you for treating me so kindly at the picnic. I was a sad and broken heart;

yet you and your friends cared enough!

You didn't shun me; when I told you of my past. You made sure I had enough food for my journey.

I found my brother Alfred 's home.

Sadly; it was his resting place.

You were right. My brother had forgiven me and he saw to my welfare.

I am no longer alone. I live with his three sons now.

I have promised to be a good uncle to them.

There is another promise I need to keep.

To marry his widow and care for her.

Could you please perform the wedding.

You will be compensated for your expenses and a contribution to your church is enclosed.

P.S. Please bring Christine. Her beautiful voice uplifted my spirits.

I would like to have her sing at my wedding.

Your thankful friend.

Harold

Reverand White smiled and said,"Good fortune has smiled upon my little friend.

I can guess his nephews are The Chipmunks. That's why you are here.''

Dave nodded his head.

The reverend said,"Well bless his heart. I 'll do it.; but I need a favor of you Dave."

"What is it?", asked Dave.

"Can you have our lead choir singer stay at your place? She has little funds for a room.

She will need to know what songs are to be sung.",asked Reverand White.

"I'll accommodate her.", answered Dave.

_**Afterward..**_

The two walked upstairs to the room where the choir practiced.

Dave heard a voice so angelic; he was moved to tears.

Reverend White called for Christine. A slightly tall woman in her late twenties walked toward them.

She had the sweetest, genuine, smile Dave ever saw.

Her eyes were green. She had a small button nose, dark brown hair, and pale creamy skin.

She looked a little familiar...

She then put on her eyeglasses.

Dave couldn't believe what he saw.

Christine was a human incarnation of Jeanette.

Reverend White said," This is David Seville. He needs Your help. He's preparing a wedding for our friend Harold."

Christine meekly shook Dave's hand and said,"It will be a honor to help you Mr. Seville."

"Please call me Dave.",he said while smiling at her.

He then looked at the time and said, "It's going to be a quite a ride back. Shall we stop somewhere for dinner?

Christine blushed and nodded her head.

As the two walked away..; Reverend White smiled and said,"Those two will make beautiful music together."


	11. Chapter 11 Our New Sister!

**The courtship of Alvin's Uncle. Part 11. Our New Sister. **

**Based on characters from:Alvin and The Chipmunks. Created and owned by Bagdasarian Productions Inc.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the Seville home..<strong>_

"Your silvery beams.. Will bring love dreams...

We'll be cuddling soon! By the silvery moon!", sang Uncle Harry.

Alvin and his brothers clapped their hands.

Their Uncle had more talent as a singer. Than a con- munk.

"That's quiet a classy song; Uncle Harry!",said Simon.

He then said," I bet I can find an updated version of it on the web."

"We could play it at the wedding dance!",added Alvin.

"If you do that.. and play it well... I will take you out to get learner's permits...

To teach you to drive.. and loan you the roadster for your dates with the girls!", said Harry..

"It's a deal!", said the Chipmunks!

Harry looked at the time. It was almost 10 PM. Dave should be back by now.

Then as on cue he heard the car pull up.

He turned to the boys and said,"Did you remember to get the guest room ready as Dave asked?"

They nodded their heads in unison.

The front door opened.

In stepped a tall, unique looking, woman.

"Christine!", cried Harry.

She saw him and cried," Harold!"

She scooped him up and embraced him. "You look much better than I saw you last.", she said.

"I have you to thank! Your singing uplifted me. Helped me find courage. That courage helped me to find family and love!", replied Harry.

She placed him down and said,"Who are these fine gentlemen?

"They are my nephews. Alvin, Simon, and Theodore: The Chipmunks!", said Harry.

Christine got on her knees and extended her hand to them.

Alvin; (always a showboating), kissed it.

Simon shook her hand and momentarily froze when he saw her face.

Christine asked,"Something wrong?"

Simon blushed and shook his head.. He was awed by how her beauty reminded him of Jeanette.

Theodore,shook her hand and said,'"You're pretty. Are you an angel?"

Christine blushed. Then she kissed his brow and said,"No!; but I'll be one for you."

Dave stood at the door taking all this in.

The boys are enamored with her. The funny thing is so was he...

_**The next day**_

Vinny and the girls came for a visit. They were going to ring the doorbell, but stopped when they heard,

"How gentle is the rain.. That falls softly on the meadow...

Birds high up on the trees .. Serenade the clouds with their melodies... "

The group walked around to the backyard..

Harry greeted them and said,"Just in time ladies. This is Christine.

She needs your help in picking an appropriate songs for the wedding."

Christine approached and said,"Hello."

Then she froze at the sight of Jeanette.

Jeanette froze as well. Both simultaneously said ,"Amazing!"

Christine said,"I feel like I'm looking at my past!"

Jeanette said," I feel like I'm looking at my Future!"

The pair laughed and hugged.

Jeanette then said,"These are my sisters Brittany and Eleanor."

The pair smiled at her and said,"Hello."

Then they introduced her to Vinny. Who said,"You have a lovely voice dear. Please tell me what were you singing?"

"A Lover's Concerto.", was Christine's reply..

"Where do you come from?", asked the girls.

Christine paused a moment, held back tears and said,"I came from Tuscaloosa, Alabama.

I came to California; after the tornadoes took away my family and friends."

She then fell to her knees and silently wept.

She then felt arms embracing her. The Chipettes and Vinny had found a sister in spirit. They all had lost loved ones.

Brittany said, "Don't cry Christine. From now on. You'll be our big sister. Right girls."

Jeanette and Eleanor agreed.

Harry,(who was also hugging her), now knew why she sang Amazing Grace.

To ease her pain. She had survived from near death too.

Dave couldn't help but overhear. He was preparing lemonade by the kitchen window.

"She's really brave. To be all by herself; after that horrible event. We are going to make her stay a pleasant one.", he thought to himself.


	12. Chapter 12 Thunderous Love Story!

**The courtship of Alvin"s Uncle. Part 12. Thunderous Love Story! **

**Based on characters from: Alvin and The chipmunks. Created and Owned by Bagdasarian Productions Inc.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Chipette Tree-house..<strong>_

Alvin lays on the couch with Brittany resting in his arms.

He strokes her cheek, looks in her eyes and says,"This place has so many memories.

I remember when I was so nervous about asking you out to the Valentines day dance.

So I listened to Simon 's motivational tape and dreamed of being your hero.

How Was I to know; that I did it in my sleep."

"You were dashing!" replied Brittany.

"I was stupid. I almost ruined it for you.",answered Alvin.

Brittany smiled and said,"I was no better.

I tricked you into taking me to the Black and White Ball...

I made you believe I was a zombie!"

"Yes! A beautiful zombie in a red dress!", Alvin said while smiling.

The two kissed..

When lips parted; Brittany said,"I love you Captain Chipmunk!"

Alvin with his boyish Charm said," I love you... Zombina!"

They both had a good laugh ; and were in agreement.

The tree-house would be Harry and Vinny's new home.

_**At the Seville home**_

In the boys bedroom was the sound of keystrokes. Simon was surfing the web.

Jeanette came up to him with a bottle of Root-beer. "Thirsty?", she asked.

Simon smiled at her and said "Thanks Jean."

She sat quietly on his bed, as Simon checked a list of performers. From Fats Waller to Jackie Wilson.

Their takes on the song were very original. Yet none seemed to fit a rock beat!

Simon took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

Jeanette, (who finished sipping her drink),noticed one more name.

Clicking the mouse she entered it.

Suddenly a rockabilly style version of : By the Light of The Silvery Moon.;was heard.

Simon put on his glasses and read the name. Gene Vincent.

"That's the one we need!",said Simon.

He smiled at Jeanette and said,"Now I can get a driver's permit, get my license, and take you out on dates."

He was so happy. He put down his drink, sat beside her and took her in his arms.

He kissed her so passionately. Their glasses steamed and both needed air.

Just then a flash of light was seen... A boom was heard... It was electrical storm.

Simon quickly shutdown his PC. He turned to see Jeanette cringing.

Ever since the storm, (during their race around the world), she has been jumpy.

Simon wrapped a blanket around her and himself.

He held her close and said,"Don't worry I'm always here for you.."

_**Downstairs**_

Dave didn't have to worry about Theodore. He was with Eleanor,Vinny, and Harry; at Miss Miller's house.

Dave was worried about Alvin and Brittany. It was a while since they went out.

The sky was full of dark clouds and the winds were picking up. He looked out the window and saw them racing toward the house.

They came in soaking wet...

Dave groaned and said,"I can't have my star singers catching colds.

You are going to the showers.

Alvin you go to my bathroom and Brittany you go to the main bathroom. I'll get you some towels and robes to wear."

He went to a hall closet, got the items and handed it to them.

_**As he walked upstairs..**_

There was another boom the storm would be getting closer.

He went to check on Simon. He found him comforting a terrified Jeanette.

Dave approached his bathroom to check in on Alvin. As he passed the guestroom; Dave heard weeping.

He knocked and said ,"Christine are you alright?"

There was no answer. Fearing for her he opened the door.

He looked inside. Her clothes were on the bed. Two blouses , one skirt, and undergarments.

The only clothes she had left.

He then heard her weeping from the other side of her bed.

A thunderclap rang out! Then a scream.

He found her on the floor... In a long night gown... In a fetal position.

He called to her,"Christine.."

She looked up with tears in her eyes. She was frightened.

He helped her up and led her out of the room..

He saw Alvin come out in his shirt and shorts from the bathroom.

"Get Brittany and the others to the den. It's soundproof.",Dave instructed..

Thunder rang louder. Christine froze with fear and wept.

Dave needed to distract her from her fear.

He hugged her tightly. He could feel her heart racing.

She said ,"I'm so scared!"

Her beautiful face was close to his. Tears were streaming down her cheeks.

Dave's heart broke to see her like this. He looked into her eyes and kissed her passionately.

He felt her body relax. The beating of her heart slowed down. When he parted his lips from hers he said," I love you.."

The sweet smile that he liked formed on her face.

He then led her to the den. Where they and the others waited out the noisy thunderstorm.


	13. Chapter 13 Guy Talk & Girl Talk

**The Courtship of Alvin's Uncle. Part 13. Guy Talk. & Girl Talk. **

**Based on characters from: Alvin and The Chipmunks. Created and owned by Bagdasarian Productions Inc.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>A few days latter at the tuxedo shop.<strong>_

Harry was looking sharp in the mirror. He hadn't looked good as this; since his carnival days!

He paused and thought about Alfie; who used to helped him suit up. His eyes got misty.

In his thoughts he said; "Alfie we were a great team. Now you have some great boys.

I didn't expect them to join me at your grave. When they saw me weeping beside you..

They all hugged me and forgave me for all my deeds.

Now my promise to you will be kept...

I will care for Vinny... I love her with all my heart."

Harry pulled out his handkerchief and wiped his tears.

"Something in your eyes?, Asked Dave.

"Just some memories.", said Harry

He then looked at Dave, who was uneasy as a person facing a firing squad.

"Something you'd want to talk about Dave?",asked Harry.

" I think I did something wrong to Christine.", answered Dave.

He then told Harry the details; that led up to the moment he kissed her.

"That was two days ago. Now I can't seem to look her directly in the eyes.

I feel like.. I took advantage of her.",sighed Dave.

Harry smiled and said, "No Dave.. You gave her comfort. You showed her she wasn't alone.

You also told her what was in your heart. I knew you liked her; when you brought her home that night!

It was the same with me and Vinny. I thought myself lowly and unfit to look at such a beautiful person.

Her kind words found the real me. Not the wretch. That someone made me."

"I think you are right Harry. I fell for her; before I knew of her past...

It wasn't pity I felt; but love.", said a smiling Dave.

_**At the Miller house..**_

Theodore sat on the porch swing. Beside him was Eleanor licking her ice-cream cone.

The air. Was clean and fresh, due to rainfall. The flowers were blooming.

So was his love for Eleanor. Every time he looked at her; he wanted to be holding her.

Just like his brothers held her sisters.

There was also one thing else they did. The one thing he was afraid to do..Give her a full romantic kiss.

Now his feelings were more greater than his fears.

He took a breath and shyly said,"Eleanor..would you like to share your ice cream with me?"

Eleanor had almost finished the cone. She sadly looked for a little bit of it to share with him.

"That's O.K. I know were I can find some.", said Theodore as he took her in his arms.

He gave her his first full kiss.

The flavors of vanilla, chocolate chip,and peanut butter were delicious.

Then came a new flavor.

One he never tasted before. It was warm, tender, and more sweeter than any candy.

It was the flavor of Eleanor's love.

She dropped her empty cone to the floor and gently caressed the back of his head.

Their lips parted and both said," Delicious..."

At the window stood the lone witness to this scene. Christine..

The sight of the two kissing reminded her of the day two days before.

Did she dream it...

Did Dave tell her that he loved her...

She had been stumbling around lately.

Everyone believes she this way due to the storm. Some sort of late trauma.

Everyone except Jeanette.

She saw the look on Christine's face and knew what it meant.

She just entered the room and said,"Big sister is there something you would like tell me in private."

_**In the Seville garage..**_

"I love it! The tempo! The guitar licks, and the energy of this singer.", said an astonished Alvin.

"We have to make a tribute cover for Gene Vincent!", he said.

Alvin then said,"Who said you can't learn something from History."

Simon smugly said ,"You said that!"

Alvin a little irked from that remark said,"I meant music History!"

Brittany giggled and said,"It's alright Alvie. Just play it great and soon you'll take me on a driving date!"

She kissed his cheek and the knives and daggers he had for Simon just went away.

Simon said,"We all have Jeanette to thank. Where is she?

_**Back at the Miller house.**_

Jeanette hugged Christine and said,"I've known Dave for some time.

When he says something. He means it."

Christine wept with joy.

Jeanette smiled. She was right about her feelings.

Christine loves Dave...


	14. Chapter 14 The Bond of LOVE!

**The Courtship of Alvin's Uncle. Part 14. The Bond of Love.**

**Based on characters from:Alvin and The Chipmunks. Created and owned by Bagdasarian Productions Inc.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Day had arrived..<strong>

On the hill by Alfie's cabin. They gathered. The congregation. Friends and family.

Dave was the best man. Standing proudly beside Harry.

Eleanor was the Flower girl.

Brittany and Jeanette were the Maids of Honor.

Vinny's father, (Johnathan), escorted her slowly to the altar.

The two approached the tour van; with the portable stage.

On it: Alvin and his guitar,Simon at the keyboard, and Theodore at the drums.

All ready to accompany Christine, who steps up to the microphone.

While fondly looking at Harry and Dave, Christine sees Vinny ;in her beautiful dress of white.

She turned to Alvin, nodded, and she began to sing:

_"The whispers in the morning.._

_Of lovers sleeping tight._

_Are rolling by like **thunder**__ now.. _

_As I look in_ _**your eyes..**_

_I hold on to your body.._

_and feel each move you make.._

_Your voice is warm and tender..._

_A love that I could not forsake!_

_'Cause I'm your lady..._

_And you are my man!_

_Whenever you reach for me..._

_I'll do all that I can!_

_Even though there may be times..._

_It seems I'm far away..._

_But never wonder where I am.._

_'Cause I'm always by your side!_

_'Cause I'm your lady!_

And _you are my man!_

Whenever you reach for me..

_I'll do all that I can!_

_We're heading for something..._

_Somewhere I've never been..._

_Sometimes I am frightened..._

_But I'm ready to learn about the power of love!_

_The sound of your heart beating_!

_Made it clear.._

_Suddenly.._

_The feeling that I can't go on.._

_Is light-years away!_

_'Cause I'm your lady!_

_And you are my man!_

_Whenever you reach for me.._

_I'll do all I can!_

_We're heading for something.._

_Somewhere I've never been.._

_Sometimes I am frightened.._

_But I'm willing to learn about the power of love.. **THE POWER OF LOVE! **_

**_THE POWER OF LOVE_!**

Sometimes I am frightened .. But I'm willing to learn about.._**THE POWER OF LOVE!**_

Reverend White smiled at the pair and spoke out,"Dear Friends. We gather today to witness before all of nature...

The joining of two hearts...

Our dear friend, Harold. Who journeyed here to seek forgiveness..

He found it; as well as_** love.**_..

The undying love of his brother...

The forgiving love of his nephews..

And now. The eternal love of their mother.. Vinny!

Whom he rescued.. By putting himself in harms way..

He nursed her.. and gave her comfort in her hour of need.

Now friends.. Let's honor his brother Alfie's request; and join these two in marriage..."

Dave smiled quietly as he watched Reverend White perform the ceremony. He felt someone gently hugging him.

He turned to be fully embraced by Christine.

She whispered, "Did you like the song selection.?"

"Jennifer Rush – The Power of Love. It was a great choice.

You sang it for them; with great feeling", said Dave.

"I also sang it for you as well.",Christine confessed as she looked down at the ground.

She meekly said,"I love you David."

Dave smiled. The way she said it was genuine and very loving.

He lifted her chin and gently responded with a loving kiss.

They both turned to see Alvin and the others smiling at them.

Miss Miller turned to Wanda and said," Time to set a date for the next wedding."

After exchanging vows; Harry took Vinny's hand.

Theodore presented the rings.

Harry placed the ring upon her finger and said,"With this ring. I thee wed."

Vinny then took his hand. Placed a ring upon it and said ,"With this ring I thee wed."

Reverend White said,"I pronounce you Husband and Wife! Harry you may kiss the bride!"

Harry looked into Vinny's beautiful blue eyes and sealed their bond of love. With a kiss.

The Chipettes wept with joy at this sight. So did Alvin and his brothers.

They now knew that their mother would be happy.


	15. Chapter 15 Honeymoon

**The Courtship of Alvin's Uncle. Part 15. Honey Moon! **

**Based on characters from Alvin and the Chipmunks. Created and owned by Bagdasarian Productions Inc.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>By Alfred' s Cabin<strong>_

The wedding party was in full swing. Vinny tosses the bouquet.

Jeanette surprisingly caught it; with a little help from Christine.

She glanced it off the back of her hand and winked at her adopted little sister.

Simon walked up to his sweetheart and said," I'm waiting for that day to come."

Then he reached up to his tall girlfriend and kissed her.

Brittany helped Alvin in aiding grandfather Johnathan to a chair.

Harry and Vinny cut and served the cake to the guest.

Reverend White,who just took a bite, heard someone say,"Dennison. Is that you?"

He looked down. Smiled and said," Cousin Wanda. Well bless my soul. This is a small world."

"Watch who you call small now!", Wanda said jokingly.

Theodore was enjoying the cake with ice-cream. He just took a mouthful; as he heard Eleanor say,"Theodore... Will you share your ice-cream with me?"

As he reached to get her a spoon; she placed her hand over his and said," I don't need a spoon. I know where to get some."

She sat next to him, looking fondly at him.

Theodore smiled as Eleanor brought her lips close to his. He dropped the spoon.

Now it was his turn to caress sweet Eleanor.

Away from the group. Dave and Christine shared a gentle kiss.

As their lips parted Dave sadly said,"I guess you go back to the mission tomorrow."

Christine smiled and said," I don't need to. Harry found me a job with a single parent.

Who has three talented children, which will require my assistance."

Dave smiled and said,"You're staying with me?"

Christine smiled and said,"No Dave. Miss Miller. Her girls have adopted me as their Big Sister.

I can't let them down, and I can't work for my boyfriend."

Dave smiled at this news.

He scooped her up, held her in his arms and said," I guess I'll have to go ask their permission to take you out on dates."

Christine smiled and said,"We might go on double dates with them too! "

_Just then they heard Alvin make an announcement**.**_,

He said,"Friends and family members. We know Uncle Harry used to gamble.

He gave that up...

Yet he made us a wager... Now I think he going to pay!"

Harry smiled as he saw Alvin pick up his guitar and play:

_"By.. By.. By the light... of the Silvery Moon!_

_I...Want to croon... To my Honey in June..._

_Love's tune!... Honeymoon!.. Keep a shining in June!.._

_Your Silvery beam.. will bring Love's dream..._

_We'll be cuddling soon! By the Silvery Moon!"_

Alvin rode his guitar belting out the second verse.

"_ By the light … of the Silvery moon!.. I want to spoon.. To my Honey in June.._

_Love's tune!..Honeymoon!..Keep a shining in June!_

_Your Silvery Beam.. will Bring love's dream ..we'll be cuddling soon.. by the Silvery Moon!"_

Everyone applauded. Harry had to laugh.

He knew the boys could pull it off!

Now he was committed to get their Driving permits.

_**After the festivities **_

Harry and family took the tour van for home . With shoes and cans tied to the back and the sign that read.. Just Married!

It was a long drive back home. So Harry and Vinny rested.

Dave turned to Christine and said," Time to take the lovebirds to their nest."

Christine couldn't help but to giggle a little. The look on Dave's face had a trace of childlike mischief.

_**Much latter they were awakened...**_

"We're here!",said Alvin as he darted out.

Harry helped his beloved out of the van.

He turned around to see that they were not at the Seville home;but near a dark wooded area.

Puzzled Harry asked,"Dave why are we here? This isn't your home."

Dave smiled and said,"No. It's your home." He turned and said,"Alvin! "

After Dave cried out. One of the trees lit up.

This was the Chipettes former home.

Alvin and his brothers had remodeled it.

This was done, the day Christine was in the backyard with Harry selecting songs.

Brittany walked up to them and said, "We wanted you to feel comfortable. In a place that is both city and country style."

Then she handed them the key and kissed them both..

Simon and Jeanette did the same and told them, "The place is solar powered."

"There's plenty of food.", said Theodore and Eleanor. Who then, kissed them as well.

The two walked to the door.

In the doorway stood Alvin; who smiled at them. He stepped forward, embraced them and said," I love you both!

Now enjoy your Honeymoon!" He then walked to Brittany and took her hand.

Harry turned to Vinny and said,"Ready my love."

Vinny smiled as Harry carried her over the threshold. While the group applauded him.

_**Shortly..**_

The Silvery Moon was out... From the tree house balcony..

Harry watched his family drive off into the distance... He then heard Vinny call in a way that could melt butter, "Oh Harold!"

He smiled a nervous smile when he saw her wearing a silk bed robe.

Her hair was down and her eyes, told him what she wanted.

He sighed as he walked toward her.

She took off his straw hat.

He removed her glasses..

Both smiled as they walked toward the bed.

They knew that this was their honeymoon... And they were going to enjoy it... For better or worse...

_**Lights out everyone... And no peeking!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Special thanks to: Alvin's Girl,Northgalus2002, The Chipette Protector, And Legion262.<strong>

**Their reviews fired up my wistful Imagination!**

**Credits go to: Gus Edwards and Edward Madden- writers of : By the Light of the Silvery Moon.**

**Jackie Wilson and Gene Vincent. For their versions of the song.**

**Sandy Linzer and Denny Randell- writers of : a Lover's Concerto**

**Jennifer Rush and her song: Power of Love.**

**Ross Bagdasarian Sr.,Ross Bagdasarian Jr., and Janice Karman: **

**Creators and keepers of: The Chipmunks**

**Finally to Christine...**

**A very sweet & real person. Who happens to look like Jeanette.**


End file.
